Beauty Within
by LoveLexi2496
Summary: Seto Kaiba has it all looks, intelligence, wealth and opportunity - and a wicked cruel attitude. Until he messes with Marik. This is the story about how Seto Kaiba became beastly only to discover true beauty.
1. Chapter 1: IGNORACE

Authors Note: I would like to thank bornmundane for allowing me to write this story :P she's the best. This is a crossover of the movie beastly and bornmundane's story becoming beastly (which is an awesome story).

Disclaimer; I do not own beastly nor Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.

_Beauty and grace command the world ~ Park Benjamin _

**_ Chapter 1: IGNORANCE_**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time" said a brunet boy.<p>

"Thank you Hatoshi. Next up is Seto Kaiba"

Seto Kaiba walked on the stage with such confidence that just screamed "I'm better than you". Now don't get me wrong Seto Kaiba had the looks of a god with his chestnut brown hair, porcelain skin without any scars or blemishes, and eyes so blue it seemed they could pierce your soul with just one look. He was tall, handsome, popular, had the best grades, and had money at his disposal. He had it all except for the right attitude.

"Thank you Mr. Kotobuki. Now let me ask you all a question; are you ugly? Now when I say ugly I mean that guy from Texas Chainsaw Massacre or did you just miss the train to Beauty City. I mean let's face it, beautiful people get it better. Now I know what you are all thinking what does this have to do with becoming student body president right? Well it has nothing to do with it except the fact that you won't elect me do to my commitment to our school which is very little. Now ask yourselves this question; Are you because I'm the handsome, smart, rich guy with the dad who runs the world's biggest gaming company? I think the answer is hell yes." Kaiba finished and walked off stage. But before he was completely off he notice a platinum blonde boy glaring at him.

"YEA!" roared the crowd except for two people in the back.

"Yuug' did ya here that speech jus' now. I mean seriously why would anybody vote for him let alone cheer him on." said Katsuya Jounochi. Sandy blond hair hazel brown eyes and naturally tanned skin he was handsome no doubt but he didn't depend on his looks.

"Jou, I'm sure he isn't as vain as he comes off." said Yuugi Mouto. He was a short multi-colored haired boy with big amethyst eyes. One could only describe the boy as adorably cute.

* * *

><p>As Kaiba walked down the hall with two people on his side. On his right was a busty blonde woman with a skirt way to short and a shirt that was extra tight and exposed to much cleavage. Her name was Mai Kujaki or as everyone else knew her, Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. On his left was a handsome teen with long get black pulled into a ponytail and tanned skin. His name was Ryuugi Otogi.<p>

"Your speech killed today. Your definitely gonna win the election." Said Mai with a sultry smile plastered on her face.

"Yea but did you guys notice that freak, Ishtar glaring at me I mean seriously with that overly bleached hair and to tanned skin." Said Kaiba

"I'd stay away from that freak if I were you Kaiba; they say he has these freaky powers over people." Otogi said.

"Well I have some powers of my own that I'll show you later." She tilted her head up and kissed Kaiba on the lips. "Bye boys" she said as she walked away.

"What the hell" Kaiba said as he turned the corner to see all his posters deface with a black marker. Next to one of the posters was Marik with a black marker in hand.

"Maybe it's me but I always thought the student body prez should care about this school." Marik said with a smirk on his face.

"Look Ishtar, I know you didn't get blessed in life with the way you look and all but don't take it out on my posters you little freak." Kaiba said.

"Wow looks are important to you, aren't they" said the platinum blond.

"Yes they are. They're important to everyone, except you, obviously." He said with a smirk. As he turned he didn't hear Marik say that beauty can be a curse.

* * *

><p>As Jou walked into 8th period math honors he notice a piece of paper on his and everyone else's desk. He sat down at his and picked up the paper. On the top it read: the 5 top hot and the 5 top not. At number one was Seto Kaiba, no surprise there. But as he read more he was horrified to find his name on the not side at number two. He quickly crumbled up the paper and looked around to see if anybody recognized him but sure enough almost everyone's eyes were on him. Some wit sympathetic looks, others with pity, but most with look of pure joy. But there were one pair of eyes that caught his attention. Seto Kaiba stared right into Jou's eyes and crumbled the piece of paper in his hands not breaking eye contact until the teacher walked in. Jou quickly broke eye contact and stared straight ahead. He didn't want to face all the kids behind him. As soon as the bell rung Jou got up and left the class grabbed his books from his locker and made a bee line for the exit.<p>

"Hey Jou, wait up" Yuugi yelled.

"Oh, sorry Yuug' I guess I got a little caught up is all" he lied.

"Is this about that list?" Yuugi asked. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth he should not have said them because his friend's whole posture changed from straight to slouchy and the look on his face went to one of depression.

"That was in your class too?" He asked.

"It's not a big deal. Who cares what a bunch of self-centered, egotistical people think, right?" Yuugi said in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

"Yea, your right Yuug' but it still sucks when you're the one people are talkin' bout." Jou said as they turned the corner to the game shop.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for the first chapter plz review. ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: EVERY ROSE

Authors Note: It wouldn't be much of a story without Mokuba now would it :D and also Gozaburo isn't dead in this fic nor is he a heartless bastard. He's just a crappy dad.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR BEASTLY.

_Beauty is the first present nature gives to people and the first it takes away~George B. MTrT_

**_Chapter 2: EVERY ROSE_**

* * *

><p>As soon as Kaiba arrived home he saw a black blur, otherwise known as Mokuba, coming toward him until it collided with him at full force knocking them both over.<p>

"SEEEETTTTTOOOOO your home." The youngest Kaiba said even though it came out muffled because his face was still stuffed in Kaiba's chest.

"It's nice to see you to Mokie." he said as he gave his brother a warm smile.

"Boys get off the floor and come eat." Gozaburo Kaiba yelled from the dining room. As soon as they were seated they're food was served to them. All was quiet except for Gozaburo talking on the phone to a business associate trying to make a deal. When he finally hung the phone up, Seto and Mokuba were halfway through with desert.

"Mokuba what did you do in school today?" Gozaburo asked.

"Nothing special…. just you're….. typical school…. work." Said Mokuba between bites of cake.

"Hmm ok then and you Seto how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine." Was his reply but what he really wanted to say was 'like give a damn.'

"Didn't you have some speech or something you were going on about the other night?" Gozaburo asked.

"Oh, I'm surprised you heard me tell Mokuba about that since you were on the phone." You could practically feel the sarcasm in the air.

"Why are you surprised about that, I spend time with you boys. I talk to you don't I." "Talking on the phone while eating dinner with us does not count as spending time or talking to us. Do you even remember the last time you talked to us for more than five minutes?" "Well I'm trying to now aren't I so why don't you just tell me about your little speech, huh. What was it about?"

"They should elect me for student body president because I'm good looking basically." Kaiba grumbled.

"That's a fine point there Seto, remember Mokuba, beautiful people get it better in this world. And also I'm going to be out of time for the next month or two. I'll be gone by morning." He said as he got up from the table to go to his room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ishtar wait up." Kaiba yelled as Marik passed by him.<p>

"May I help you?" Marik asked not stopping in his steps.

"Look I know you didn't want me to win but I did. So I was wondering if you were ok." He asked pretending to care.

"Is bullshit one word or two?" the blond said with a smirk.

"I have two tickets to the dance this Friday. You wanna come with me?" Kaiba asked. "Seriously just you and me." Now this made Marik stop in his track and look Kaiba over.

"You do know that would make this a date, right?" he asked.

"Yea, so?"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"We broke up."

"OK. See you Friday." Marik said as he walked away.

Kaiba smirked to himself and thought to himself 'what a loser. I can't believe he actually fell for that.'

* * *

><p>'Why am I goin again? Oh yeah, cause if I don't that stupid teacher will tell my dad I skipped his class last week.' Jou thought as he tied his red tie. His AP chemistry teacher was seriously a pain in the ass. The only reason he skipped was cause he heard that Serenity had fell and hurt her foot. It was only next door he didn't think he'd get caught. But now he has to serve drinks at that dance. 'Why me?' He thought as he left the house.<p>

"You IDIOT! I said blue not purple." Yelled Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, they did not have any more blue roses" the maid, Anzu, said.

"How could they not have any? I TOLD you a month ago."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but you TOLD me yesterday, and besides a purple rose means enchantment." she said.

"Oh yeah, then please tell my girlfriend that later." He said

* * *

><p>"Kaiba how could you do this to me I told you blue not purple."<p>

"Well purple means enchantment. So…."

"But I'm wearing blue so it makes us look bad. GAAAHHHHH don't talk to me" Mai yelled as she walked away.

"Great." He said as he made his way to the drink table. That girl could be such a headache sometimes.

"Is it that bad?" he asked the boy at the drink table.

"No. I don't think so. It's actually a pretty nice rose." Jou said.

"That's what I thought. Mind if I ask your name?"

"Katsuya Jounochi. I thought you would know I mean we've only been going to the same school since junior high."

"We have?"

"Yup. Even been in almost all the same classes to, but what should I expect, this is the first time you've talked to me."

"Hey President, why don't you and your date take a picture for the school paper?" a boy with a camera asked.

"Oh we aren't-" Jou began but was cut off by Kaiba.

"Sure."

Jou stared at him baffled. "But we aren't-" "It's just one picture. I'm sure it won't make a difference in your life. Now make sure you smile." Kaiba said..

As he put his arm around Jou's shoulder he couldn't help stare at the pure beauty in that smile. It was like non Kaiba had seen before. *snap* the picture was taken. Jou turned to see why Kaiba hadn't let go of his shoulder but couldn't look away as they made eye contact.

"Love at first sight" Jou said.

"What?" Kaiba asked slightly amused.

"Uhh….the rose, it means love at first sight" he quickly said blushing.

"You mean like enchantment?" the brunet asked

"Exactly." The shorter of the two said.

"Yo Kaiba over here" Otogi called.

Kaiba, reluctantly, walked over to Otogi who was pointing at Marik who just walked in.

"I can't believe you actually came here. Did you actually think I would go out with a freak like you. You almost cost me the election and publicly humiliated me but hey if you wanna enjoy the dance you could always buy a ticket. Here's a tip sometime they let you in if your eye candy." He turned to the kid handing out tickets "Do you think he's eye candy."

"Well the rules are that you need a ticket." The boy said

Kaiba smirked "I bet it sucks to be ugly."

All Marik did was smirk back "You will never learn will you, Seto Kaiba. I have no choice." As Kaiba walked away Marik started to murmur egyptian under his breath.

Half an hour later Kaiba was dancing with Mai were dancing.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem kind of sluggish." Said Mai

"No, I feel a little dizzy. I gonna go home. Do you wanna ride?" he asked

"No its fine I'll get Ryuugi to take me home. Night" she said

As soon as Kaiba got home he went to check on Mokuba to make sure the boy was safe. Once he was sure his little brother was asleep he went to his room and went straight to bed. Little did he was followed home by a certain platinum blond egyptian.


	3. Chapter 3: BECOMING BEASTLY

Authors Note: I would like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me. I really do appreciate it.

_Beauty in art is often nothing but ugliness subdued. ~ Jean Rostand_

_**Chapter 3: BECOMING BEASTLY**_

* * *

><p>As Marik stood over the sleeping figure known as Seto Kaiba he contemplated whether he should just let the boy grow up in a world of false hope and die miserably alone. Alas he decided against it. That was not what the gods wanted or else they wouldn't have sent him to deal with this boy. He smirked thinking about the punishment he was going to deal with the boy. 'Oh sweet revenge' Marik thought. He placed his hand over Kaiba's head.<p>

"_**Let me enter your dreams so your punishment may be deemed**_" He said in Egyptian.

* * *

><p><em>Kaiba looked around him as he saw lights, bright neon lights. He recognized this place. The dance, it was the dance. But something wasn't right. It felt different. He looked around and saw himself standing next to Ryuugi. He had to be dreaming.<em>

_"I can't believe you actually came here. Did you actually think I would go out with a freak like you. You almost cost me the election and publicly humiliated me but hey if you wanna enjoy the dance you could always buy a ticket. Here's a tip sometime they let you in if your eye candy." Dream-Kaiba turned to the kid handing out tickets "Do you think he's eye candy."_

_"Well the rules are that you need a ticket." The boy said_

_Dream-Kaiba smirked "I bet it sucks to be ugly."_

_All Dream-Marik did was smirk back "You will never learn will you, Seto Kaiba. I have no choice." As Dream-Kaiba walked away Dream-Marik started to murmur Egyptian under his breath._

_Kaiba winced. Now that he actually heard what he had said he realized it was actually a bit harsh._

_He turned to Dream-Marik who was…..smirking? At him. Why the hell was he smirking! Kaiba just murdered him socially; he should be crying his eyes out, Dammit!_

"_You know Kaiba that scowl on your face isn't very attractive and I know how much being means to you." Marik said._

"_Why are you talking to me in my dreams Ishtar? Isn't it bad enough we talked at the dance?" Kaiba said in a not-so-much-asking-but-telling tone. _

"_Please don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't be in this dream if I had the choice." Marik stated._

"_Then get the fu-" Kaiba froze. Everything around Marik went black as his eyes started to glow._

"_Maybe you don't understand. You are not in control of this dream." Said Marik. "I am." _

"_What the hell do you want from me anyway?" the brunet asked._

"_Oh that, dear boy, is quite simple." He said as he walked closer to the tall boy until that were only inches apart. "I want to make you understand." He whispered. _

"_Understand what exactly?" He asked._

"_This." Marik outstretched his arm and in his hand appeared the millennium rod. _

"_Leave me alone you FREAK!" Kaiba said as he began to run away._

"_That won't work, remember I control this dream." Said platinum blonde said. He snapped his fingers and Kaiba froze in place._

"_What the-Why can't I move?"_

"_That would be because of my shadow magic."_

"_Look l'm sorry, ok? Are you happy now?"_

"_No I'm not. The gods believe you need to be thought a lesson and I'm just the person for that."_

"_What are you?" Kaiba asked his voice full of fear._

"_I'm just a messenger." He whispered. His eyes started to glow as he raised the millennium rod. __**"Let the way you are in shine on the out, so he may know what true beauty is about. This is something you cannot undo, unless you find someone who can see better than you. Find this person within four months time, or stay like this until the day you die." **__When Marik finished speaking he snapped his fingers and suddenly Kaiba felt himself falling and-_

_*thump*_ he hit his bedroom floor. "Dammit." He muttered as he got up. He walked to his bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face and started to pant. 'It was just a dream.' He told himself. Honestly he didn't know why that dream bother him so much. He turned off the water, dried his face off with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror.

"WHAT THE_ HELL!" _He screamed. What happened to him? His hair was bleach white and cut into a mohawk. His normally pale skin was slightly tan with what looked like scales in random places on his body. His nose was in the shape of a snout. Kaiba looked down at his hands and saw that his nails were pointed in the shape of claws.

"You look well Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up at the mirror and instead of seeing his reflection he saw Marik.

"Ishtar, what did you do me?"

"Nothing."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Kaiba all I did was make you look the way you are."

"No you made me a freak."

"Hmm. It must suck to be ugly." Marik smirked.

Kaiba raised his hand and punched the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces.

"That won't get rid of me" Marik said.

"What the-" Kaiba turned to see Marik standing behind him.

"Listen Kaiba, you have four months months to find someone who can see beauty in you. Or stay like this forever. Now give me your hand." He said.

"Why should I? Looked what you've done"

"Just do it or I'll make it permanent."

Kaiba reluctantly gave Marik his hand. Marik put his hand around Kaiba's wrist. When he removed it his hand there was a pale white, oval shape on his skin.

"It's an egg. When the egg hatches in it will be a dragon. When the dragon has three heads then your time will be up." And just like that Marik disappeared.


End file.
